


Bazpunzel

by juiceboxjellyfish



Series: Carry On Countdown 2017 [14]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz pov, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Running Away Together, SnowBaz, Trapped In A Tower, fairytale, fairytale retelling, rapunzel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juiceboxjellyfish/pseuds/juiceboxjellyfish
Summary: Baz is Rapunzel and Simon is the prince who saves him, what more can I say?





	Bazpunzel

This tower is too small. Area-wise, that is. Height wise it’s more than enough. In fact, I’d classify it as way too tall. But despite its height, there is hardly any space inside the tower. Only the very top is accessible at all and no matter how large it is, a room you’ve lived in your whole life is bound to start feeling too small at some point. And I don’t mean that as in just having the same bedroom for many years, I mean that as in literally spending your whole life in one small room and never seeing anything else. If I’m sounding bitter, that’s because I am. You would be too if you’d been kidnapped as a baby and locked away in a tower.

At one point I considered just throwing myself out the window and being done with it, but I never did. Somehow I still cling to the hope of one day escaping, even though that’s completely irrational. Or at least it was completely irrational, until last week. 

I was sitting by the window rereading one of my books for the thousandth time when I saw him. There was a guy standing under the tower, looking up at the window. He had bronze, curly hair and looked to be about my age. I’d never talked to or even seen someone my age, so I didn’t even think before calling out to him. I don’t know if he’d seen me before I saw him, but he seemed pleasantly surprised when he heard me. Maybe he’d thought I was a hallucination.  
“Hello!” he yelled, frantically waving his hand. “What are you doing in that tower?”  
“I’m trapped! You’re the first person I’ve talked to in years!” I yelled back, my voice breaking slightly. I realised I hadn’t said anything in days, maybe weeks.  
“Well I’m honoured to speak to you! I wish I didn’t have to yell though! What’s your name?”  
“I’m Baz” I shouted.  
“I’m Simon” he responded.  
I leaned further out the window to look at him, and long strands of hair fell out through the window.  
“Is that your actual hair?” he asked, reaching his hand up to touch it. He could almost reach it, despite the tower being several metres tall.  
“Yes it is! I’ve literally never had a haircut!”  
“Is your scalp sensitive?”  
“Not especially, why?”  
“I think I might have an idea” he shouted, smiling widely.

He climbed up to my window using my hair as a rope. He had to stack some rocks by the foot of the tower to reach it, but once he did he got up surprisingly easily. He grabbed the windowsill and pulled himself up to me.  
“Hi Baz” he said softly. “You’re prettier up close.”  
Then he jumped into my room and hugged me. When he let go, I was crying. He immediately started apologising, but I stopped him.  
“You didn’t do anything wrong! I’ve just never… been hugged before. It’s nice.”  
He gave me a soft, sad smile and then hugged me again, longer and harder than the first time.

He stayed in my tower for hours, telling me about the outside world and his life, answering all my questions about living a normal life and being free to go wherever you want to. When he finally left it was dark outside, and before he waved goodbye he yelled “next time I’ll bring a rope and you can run away with me!”

Next time.

Now I’m pacing back and forth in my room, looking out the window every thirty seconds. It’s been almost a whole week, why hasn’t he returned yet? I have no idea how soon he intended “next time” to be, but I really hope it’s soon. If I found someone living in a tower I’d come back to rescue them as soon as possible. I guess he doesn’t know what it’s like to be trapped in a tower though. Maybe “next time” isn’t until next month or the month after that, or maybe there is no next time at all.  
“Baz! Let down your hair!”  
My heart jumps at the voice and I run to the window and there he is, a long rope tied around his waist, looking glorious as ever.  
“Simon!” I shout. “You came back!”  
“I told you I would! Now help me up!”  
I throw my hair out the window and he steps up on the rocks to catch it. I grab onto the bedpost to keep myself from being pulled out the window when he climbs, and my heart is going crazy in my chest. Simon and I are going to run away together! I’ll get out of the tower! He climbs in through the window and gives me a quick but tight hug.  
“Are you ready to run away with me?” he says, his face beaming. A wave of fear and excitement washes over me, and the blood rushes to my face.  
“Yes! A thousand times yes!”  
Simon smiles and ties the rope to the bedpost.  
“I’ll climb out before you and then I can catch you if you lose your grip. I don’t think you will, but just in case. Do you promise that you’ll come after me?”  
I nod, and he kisses my cheek. My frantic heart skips a beat and then beats even faster to make up for it.  
“See you on the ground!” 

Grass smells wonderful, and it tickles my feet as I land. I run around in circles outside the tower, overjoyed to have something else than stone floor beneath my feet. Simon smiles fondly at my behaviour, and then grabs my hand.  
“Come with me” he says, and we run together, away from the tower and towards freedom.

 

I don’t know what’s gotten into me recently. I keep having these over dramatic dreams about Snow, where we’re the leads of spectacular romantic tales. I have no idea what’s happened to my usual nightmares of being rejected and killed by him, but I’m not sure this is an improvement. I preferred to be hopeless, because these dreams are painful to wake up from. Before, waking up from my dreams was an improvement, but now it’s heartbreaking every time. This one was especially ridiculous. Rapunzel, really? And why was I the princess? I decide not to analyse it and just go down to breakfast.

Despite sitting a table away, I overhear bits of Snow and Bunce’s conversation.  
“No, I swear he said my name! He mumbled it in his sleep so it was kind of slurred but it was definitely my name!”  
“Simon, you’re imagining things. He’s not plotting against you in his sleep.”  
“Yes he is!”  
“Can we please talk about something other than Baz?”

I feel a faint blush spreading across my cheeks and look down at my plate.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you notice how this is like a prequel to In A Dream?  
> Did you?
> 
> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment with your thoughts! I always read all of them!


End file.
